


Ride el Toro

by SilentFingers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFingers/pseuds/SilentFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James’ mouth usually always got him into trouble. But this time he was going to get something more than a simple scold.</p><p><i>It’s funny how some things can change so easily.</i> </p><p>
  <i>And James was now sure that truer words were never spoken; because he was still trying to figure out how all of this happened. One second he was just joking with Shepard and the next one he was lying completely naked over his bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride el Toro

_It’s funny how some things can change so easily._

And James was now sure that truer words were never spoken; because he was still trying to figure out how all of this happened. One second he was just joking with Shepard and the next one he was lying completely naked over his bed.

 _“Think before you talk.”_ His abuela always said to him, but that was something that he didn’t learn that well along the way. His mouth was always shooting first and reloading quickly for the next shot.

 _“There’s no time to think.”_ He always replied back with a grin. _“You need to be quick with a good come back; otherwise you just let someone get the best of you.”_ And probably in most cases that was the smartest thing to do, especially when a smartass turian was breathing down his neck.

But Shepard wasn’t Garrus; a _friendly_ banter with the man wasn’t that bad and if James could take the strength of his fists, there wasn’t much difference in taking the bluntness of his words. But a joke in the end could be as deadly as any weapon; because if you’re not careful enough it could end up becoming something more and if you freeze in that moment, you need to be ready to accept the consequences. 

And that’s probably why Shepard didn’t give too much thought before sending James a heated look and the feral kiss that followed. Leaving Vega shocked with both eyes wide open for just a few seconds before returning the kiss with the same passion.

So maybe in the end thinking about this didn’t matter anymore; because in all honesty he wasn’t really complaining. But what else he could do while lying on a bed in complete silence.

Shepard wasn’t really talking that much so far; he was just sitting comfortably on top of him, probably smiling to himself or maybe grinning or whatever. James couldn’t know for sure since he was with his eyes folded, so the only thing left for him was thinking.

That was his only ally in helping him to maintain composure, reminding him that he still had some sanity. And he really needed that right now; because Shepard’s weight over his abs was making those two to slip away.

But the worst part was that James wasn’t allowed to touch him, but not because he didn’t want to. It was only because he had his hands tied up above his head with the shreds of his own t-shirt and that was the real reason why he was starting to go a little bit loco.

“Hey…” James hesitated before continue. “Are you going to start moving or something?”

Shepard stayed in silence for a moment; his hand pressed against James’ chest, his heartbeat beating as loud as his breathing. “I don’t know. I’m not so sure that you want this.” John’s voice felt like poison, blending with the blood that run through James’ veins and he could feel his senses intoxicating slowly with that poison, his tongue tasting the bittersweet flavor of desire on his lips. “How about you show me?” 

And James was starting to realize that this was just a game; another type of dance. “You want prove?!?” But sadly for him, he wasn’t the one leading it. “My erection against your ass is not enough!”

John’s hands started moving lazily over James’ chest, his fingertips burning against the skin, trailing the big mountains of muscle. “Maybe, but it would be nice to hear you beg.” And James couldn’t see the mischievous smile on Shepard’s face when he leaned closer to him, his lips almost brushing his ear, making every hair in the back of his neck to stand on attention like little good soldiers. “Tell me how much you want it.” 

James thought it for just a second, thought about everything that he wanted from Shepard, everything that he needed. “You’re a teasing bastard!” But he didn’t want to give the other man that satisfaction; after all he was a proud man too.

And Shepard laughed against his ear, loud as he always did, “wrong answer,” powerful like the scream of a banshee. “I think you need to learn a lesson about respect, Lieutenant.” And James was now simply a prey, his head pressed tightly against the pillow while felling John’s tongue intruding his ear, hearing the whisper of the things that he would do to him. And Vega couldn’t help to wonder how it was that something as simple as that; could make him curled his toes the way that he was doing it.

“It’s that what you do when you teach a lesson, Commander.” James tried his best to sound cocky; his mouth was his last line of defense against the man since his hands were still unavailable. But the irony was that he wasn’t really struggling to get free, that attitude was just his instinct kicking in. _A soldier always fights until the end. And it doesn’t matter if you want to win the fight; it only matters that you fight._ “Because if that the case, I can tell you another ten things that I need to learn. That way you can keep that up.”

Shepard bitted his earlobe in response, maybe a little bit harsher than he intended to; but James was accustomed to pain, so for him that only felt like a sting. “You’re really mouthy don’t you, James.” And Vega couldn’t help to smile, but not because he was felling proud about that – well maybe a part of him was. – It was because he was feeling Shepard’s knees brushing his armpits and the heat of John’s dick was almost palpable over his face, the tip of it poking his nose. “How about if you put that mouth of yours to good use.”

And James couldn’t argue with that order, after all Shepard was his Commander and he needed to do as he was told. So his mouth was already exploring the battlefield offered to him, his lips giving small kisses under the shaft, teeth biting softly the sensitive skin and the flat of his tongue tasting the salt of his sweat.

The room was starting to sound a little like the shuttle bay; a humming was filling the silence but this time James knew from where it was coming from. And he could only curse to himself; because with Shepard’s throat sounding as beautiful as it was, it was a real shame not to be able to see his face. 

But the sudden moan that escaped from James’ lips was enough to make him stop that train of thought; the vibrator that was inside him was finally awake. “You could have warned me before turn it on!” And it was kind of curious how he almost had forgotten about it, especially considering the fact of how deep it was. 

So probably he should say _thanks for the reminder_ to Shepard, because he obviously didn’t forget. “True. I could have warned you, but where’s the fun in that.” And James could feel his whole body trembling while hearing the low buzzing joining with the humming, mixing in perfect harmony, sounding almost like music inside his head.

But as much as Shepard was enjoying seeing James at his mercy, he was ready to move forward. “Leave your mouth open.” After all he wasn’t the type of man to sit idly for long. “Yeah, just like that.” So he just took a deep breath and looked at James’ face for one last time, his lips curling in a smile of victory while putting his hands over the headboard of the bed. “And now hold still.” 

He shifted slightly backwards, felling Vega’s hot breath bathing the tip of his dick, sliding it slowly into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. And Shepard wasn’t going to wait now for the sign to go; his hips were already moving, each thrust synchronized with his breathing. Speed for every breath in and force for every breath out, because that was his only way in keeping things in control with James’ lips wrapped so tightly around his length. 

At least the friction between them was smother with each thrust. Vega was definitely doing a hell of a job and Shepard probably would never admitted, – mostly because he didn’t need to give him one more reason to boost his ego, – but he had already noted in his head that James’ mouth was good for others things than just bragging.  


Both men were letting themselves go now; but James was suddenly startled when he felt some beads of sweat falling over his face. And it almost felt like fresh rain, cooling down his hot skin when they started to roll across the curve of his cheeks. 

But all of this was just making things harder for him; he just wanted to see John’s face, to touch him and that he took that damn vibrator out of his ass. But none of that was going to happen, _“my room, my rules.”_ Shepard was definitely a teasing bastard; always wanting everything done his way even in bed, but at least James couldn’t deny that he seemed to had some boundaries. Otherwise he probably wouldn’t have stopped and pulled out when he started gagging. “Everything alright?” 

But maybe it was a good thing that James had his own boundaries too; a little bit of pressure wasn’t going to make him back down now. “Yeah…,” and besides, he knew perfectly the difference between stop and enough. “Go on.” And Shepard didn’t need to be told that twice. He was thrusting again, felling the heat building up on his groin, watching his knuckles turn white until the moment he couldn’t take it anymore. 

And when James heard the loud growl that escaped from Shepard’s lips, he was greeted with the hot liquid that started filling his mouth. And he could only feel relieved of how it was true than even in sex everything was about limits, about trust. Because John was already pulling out; he didn’t want James to choke with his cum, so he simply released the rest of his orgasm all over his face.

“Mierda! That… was...”

“…Great.” Both men were still trying to catch their breaths, Shepard more than James.

“Yes.” Vega tried to move his hands over his face, failing miserably in the process. “Could you clean my face a little? I’d do it myself but…” 

Shepard laughed, his voice still hoarse. “You sure? I think those white streaks on your face look good.”

“Just clean it.”

He started cleaning him with his fingertips, but something was telling Vega that he was only spreading it. “You know, I think white suits you.”

James tried to bit one of John’s fingers, but he was already moving his hand away. “And I bet it suits you too!”

Shepard snorted, “I guess you’d never know,” and pressed softly two fingers over James’ folded eyes.

“That’s because you’re a pendejo!”

“I think I’m going to let that one slide…,” Shepard stretched his arm to grab the lube over the drawer and moved closer to James’ waist, “but only because I know you’re loving this!” 

“You can bet that sweet ass of yours on that!”

“Talking about ass, how is yours?” 

James hissed when he felt the cold lube dripping over his dick, “…fine,” and breathed a sigh of relief when John started stroking it slowly. “But it would be nice if you could take the vibrator out.” Stupid thing to ask Vega thought to himself, it wasn’t like he didn’t know the answer already. “…At least don’t put it on the highest level. Otherwise I’m not gonna be able to hold it and we don’t want that.”

“Of course not.” Shepard smirked while preparing his entrance with the lube. “You’re not going to cum until I say so.” 

“C’mon, I’m over the edge here!”

Shepard pinched Vega’s nipples, making him groan. “You still haven’t answered my question.” And he got another groan from him when he pressed his ass against his erection.

“Huh?”

“You haven’t told me how much you want it.” 

And Vega finally realized that they were back at the beginning; but at least he knew when he was defeated, “you want me to beg don’t you?” so there wasn’t any point in keep fighting anymore. “Okay, I’ll beg.” Although that didn’t change the fact that he swallowed before continue. 

“Please I’m dying here; I need you so fuckin’ badly right now…” James grunted when he felt Shepard’s hips moving, his ass rubbing his dick. “FUCK! I can’t stand it anymore, _goddammit,_ Loco please stop being a tease… just do whatever you want… but do something!” 

“See. It wasn’t so hard to say that, right?” Shepard reached out for James’ dick and grabbed it with strength, making Vega to instantly thrust into his hand in response. “Hold still!” He practically snarled when he slammed his free hand over James’ chest. 

“You really like to play rough, eh Loco?” But Shepard didn’t reply back; he was already guiding his dick to his entrance and James could swear that it felt like an eternity. He wanted to bury his fingers over the sheets to help him stop felling so helpless, so powerless around Shepard, but the only thing that he could do was taking a deep breath and try to relax. 

_Relaxing._ That sure sounded nice in James’ head, too bad that the rest of body wasn’t cooperating. He tensed up a little when he felt the tip of his dick playing with Shepard’s entrance, moving so smoothly thanks to the mix of lube and precum that was leaking from the slit. And he was pretty sure that the bastard on top of him was really enjoying himself, tasting every second of it.

“I’m just going to say this once, James.” If someone could see the great Commander Shepard like this, they'd probably think that he was twisted; the fire in his eyes was stronger that any cybernetic behind them. “You might be the one under me…” But there’s nothing twisted in letting yourself lose control a little from time to time, there’s nothing wrong in been primal, in felling alive. “You might be the one fucking me…” And sometimes that’s exactly what he needed; a simple reminder that he wasn’t a machine, that he had a heart beating hard inside his chest like everyone else in this galaxy. “But I’m the one calling the shots here.” 

“As long as you finally bury my-” James suddenly grunted when he felt the tip of his dick stretching the tight ring of muscle. “Dios.” And John took his sweat time in taking all in; his hands pressed against James’ chest until he reached the base and stopped. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

And Shepard was planning in doing that; his hips moving already taking in and out every inch of James inside him. “Don’t make any promises that you don’t know if you can’t keep up.” And James didn’t even bother in replying; because in all honesty he didn’t care about talking anymore. He only cared about the fact that he was already _fucking_ Shepard and that was enough for him.

But he still needed to fight the urge to start thrusting into the man. He obviously wasn’t allowed to do that unless Shepard gave him permission; but as long as John kept moving the way that he was doing it, then he really didn’t have any reasons to complain.

The man was definitely good; _maybe more than good._ James would be lying if he said that he had done something like this before, that he had been with someone as feisty as Shepard, but there is always a first time for everything.

The way that John was moving his hips was amazing, each thrust always trying to go deeper and each roll just for slowing things down. And it was a good thing that he kept his moves in balance, because that way everything could last a little bit longer.

Vega could feel how Shepard’s fingertips were playing around his nipples, teasing the oversensitive skin. “Is kind of weird not hearing you talk.” John’s voice for some reason felt like a hit in the gut, taking all breath away from James’ lungs. “No so mouthy anymore?” And Shepard was smirking now; he always knew when he saw an opportunity and seeing James speechless with a muffle sound stuck in his throat was definitely one. 

So he twisted James’ nipples; helping the sound to become a moan that filled the room for just a few seconds until he captured Vega’s mouth with his. The kiss that Shepard gave him was practically feral, his tongue rolling the same way that his hips did over him; but this sudden action took James by surprise. And without even thinking he jerked his hips upwards, making Shepard to stop. “Did I say that you could move?” 

“I’m so-fuck!” James tried his best in maintaining his body glued to the bed this time, because the vibrator inside him was now in the highest setting. _Mierda!_ And the only thing that he could do was biting his lips to avoid yelling at the man. _Hijo de la gran…_

“I don’t remember saying that you could, did I?” This was obviously John’s punishment for doing something without his permission. “It’s your own damn fault. So don’t blame me.” Shepard could feel James’ whole body trembling under him, their chests rubbing each other smoothly thanks to the wetness between them. “Next time that you want to do something you need to ask first.” 

“…Really?”

“Yes. Although that doesn’t mean that you are going to get what you ask.” _You’re a fuckin’…_ “But I can guess what you want right now.” Shepard started moving slowly his hips again. “You just want to fuck me hard until you fill me with your cum…” He licked the sweat on James’ chin before biting his lower lip harshly. “Am I right?”

“…Yes…please…” 

“You’re so easy to read.” Shepard chuckled and James groaned in frustration, but at least it didn’t take too long until he heard what he wanted, almost in a whisper. “Do it.”

And that was enough for James to move. He could feel the adrenaline running through his body like electricity and the only way to release it was thrusting into the willing man. “Fuck, Loco. You’re amazing!” James knew that he needed to slow down; the voice in the back of his head was telling him that, but the impulse that he was feeling in his groin was telling him to keep moving forward. “I can’t believe I’m fuckin’ you like this!” But in the end he was just simply a man, there was no way that he could win this battle; besides John’s warmness and tightness was already sending him over the edge. And that’s why it didn’t take him too much time until he released himself inside Shepard; his dick buried deep filling the man until the last drop. 

“That was a big load.” Shepard practically purred against James’ ear before kissing his cheek, his hips still rolling slowly. “You were really holding it.”

James was still trying to catch his breath, “yeah…,” and checking if his brain was still fully functional. “Maybe now that we are over. You could-”

“This is not over until I say so.” Shepard moved to the side, making Vega’s limp dick to fall between his legs.

“Dios, Loco.” James shivered when he felt John’s hand rubbing his thigh. “You’re still up for more?”

“Of course. Don’t tell me that you don’t.” He smiled smugly to himself while tapping James’ thigh. “Now turn around.”

“Fuck, I-”

“On your hands and knees, Lieutenant!” Shepard barked in his Commander voice, but he was still wearing a big grin on his face. “Or in your case forearms and knees.”

James sighed before following the order with a grunt. And now that he was presenting his to Shepard, he just couldn’t resist asking. “Do you like what you see?”

Shepard rolled his eyes and slapped one of his buttcheeks. “Instead of asking me something that you already know; how about if I take this out.” Vega only nodded after hearing that, because he was really thankful to finally have that fucking vibrator out of his ass. “I bet you were already tired of that thing, especially since you probably prefer the real thing.”

“Well…” James laughed a little bit nervous, but he wasn’t able to continue when he felt Shepard’s lubed fingers over his entrance, rubbing him softly. “That feels nice.” And he looked over his shoulder just to see how the man was stroking his dick, already glistening with lube. “Hey Loco. Are you-Fuck!” He was suddenly cut short when Shepard slid two fingers inside of him. 

And John couldn’t help to chuckle while scissoring his fingers, enjoying how James’ back arched each time that he decided to stretch his hole a little bit wider. “So, tell me James. How many men have fucked you before?”

“I-I don’t keep count on that kind of things!”

“Am I supposed to believe that?” Shepard snorted while pulling out his fingers and moved closer to James, slapping his dick a few times over his ass. “But too bad that you’re not a virgin. I would have loved to be your first.” And before Vega could even reply to that, John buried himself deep inside him in one single thrust. “At least you’re still tight.”

“Of course I’m still tight! What do you think I am? A puta!” Shepard put his hands over James’ hips, practically digging his nails over the skin with enough strength to leave a mark. But Vega didn’t mind about that, because he always knew how to handle things when they got a little bit rough.

And that’s why he was now with his head buried between his arms, biting what he could of the sheets to avoid moaning. _Gimme harder!_ And as if Shepard could read his mind, he started thrusting harder, a relentless pace that was driving James crazy. And he was now sure that he didn’t need to have his eyes folded anymore, because they were probably already at the back of his skull. 

“You know; you look so good right now, James.” He could feel now one of Shepard’s hands running over his back, fingertips playing lazily with his sore muscles. “Your body is glistening from all the sweat. It really is a beautiful sight.” John leaned closer to him, his tongue following the line of his spine, licking all the way up until the base of his neck. “And you taste really good too.”

“But do you want to know what’s funny?” Shepard pressed his body tighter against Vega, his whole weight practically pinning him down. “You said that you weren’t a slut, but you’re moaning like one.” And James could swear that if his brain wasn’t damaged before, it was definitely partially broken now.

“What is this?” John’s voice was husky and James bucked his hips when he felt Shepard’s fingers curling around his dick. “You are already hard again?”

“…Please…”

Shepard’s breath was heavy against his neck, “do you want to come again?” And James bucked his hips more violently than before when Shepard gave him a stroke. “You’re such a naughty boy!”

But John really loved to be a tease; and that’s why he just left his hand there without moving, felling James’ dick throbbing against his palm. “Do you want me to… _Dios my ass!_ beg?” Shepard’s thumb started circling around the head that was moist with precum, the slow movements sending shivers through Vega’s spine. “Please, _mierda!_ I need-” James moaned when he felt Shepard’s fingers gripping his dick harder than before; and he moaned even louder when his hand started stroking him, almost at the same pace of his thrusts.

“I don’t need you to beg anymore, James.” _Gracias a Dios!_ “You have behaved good so far.” _I have done more than that._ “You deserve it.” _I deserve a fuckin’ medal if I can still walk after this._

And Shepard continued maintaining the rhythm as long as he could; making Vega to pant more frantic each time that he changed the speed. “Damn, James. You’re a really good fuck.” But as much as he wanted to prolong this; he knew that he was already nearing the end. He could feel how he was losing control of his whole body, each thrust more erratic than the last one. “Shit! I’m gonna…” And it only took him a few more thrusts before he let out a loud growl and started coming.

The hot burst that filled James’ ass was enough to make him dizzy. And the fact that Shepard was still thrusting, increasing the pressure inside him; it was leaving him breathless. “Don’t stop, Loco.” And thanks to that James could feel closer to his orgasm. He only needed a few more strokes from Shepard and he was already making a mess all over the sheets, coating John’s fingers with his cum.

And Vega’s body was now completely spent, no more strength to give. So he ended up collapsing over the bed while Shepard did the same over him. Both stayed like that for a moment just in silence trying to catch theirs breaths; until John kissed the back of his neck and moved to the side.

“So how was my stamina? Any complains?” Shepard laughed while lying on his back, stretching his hands to release James from his restrains. “Not bad for an _‘old’_ man, right?” 

And to think that everything began with something that sounded just like an innocent joke… 

_“C’mon Loco you need to chill out a little. You know what might help, getting laid!”_ James teased the man with his usual lack of self-restrain. _“Although you’re already old…,”_ Shepard’s lips twitched involuntarily after hearing that, _“you probably don’t have the stamina for that kind of things anymore._

“You really are enjoying your moment of triumph, don’t you?” James said it while rubbing his wrists, heating up the numb muscle. “And you know perfectly that I was only joking.”

“Of course.” Shepard chuckled. “But I needed to show you that you were wrong.”

“Then I’m thankful that I didn’t joke about your biotics.” James took off the fabric from his head, his eyes accustoming to the soft light. “I really don’t need that you show me those using my body.”

“Hey, I’m not asshole!” Vega looked at him in disbelief. “Not always at least. You know perfectly that when someone rubs me in the wrong way I just tend to give them one of my _‘talks’_ and if that doesn’t work I just punch them.” And when James saw Shepard’s hand moving, he actually thought for a second that he was going to demonstrate the punching part with his face; but he only moved his hand to run it through his mohawk, his fingers messing with the damp hair. 

“Yeah… I have seen the vids.” James couldn’t avoid grimacing. “So I guess that this makes me an exception.” 

“You could say that. We’re always _’dancing’_ around each other and to be honest I was already getting tired of that.” Shepard slid his hand over James’ back, going all the way downwards until he reached his ass and gave it a nice slap. “So I took this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Besides we really needed to release some of the sexual tension between us.”

“Some?!?” James sounded a little bit scandalized. “This counts like a lot in my book!”

“That’s because of the stamina.” _He’s never going to let me forget about that one now._ “Muscles don’t serve for nothing if you don’t have that.” 

Vega laughed, knowing that it was better to just let it go. “You’re a real kinky bastard by the way.”

“You haven’t seen anything.” James’ eyes widened at that remark. Or maybe they just widened because of the way that John was grabbing his ass. “To be honest, that was rather vanilla to my tastes.”

“Really?”

“Maybe next time we could try other things, but only if you are interested. This _‘old’_ man is not going to force you to do anything that you don’t want.” Shepard gave him an amused look before continue in a sultry voice. “But if you accept. Remember that I’m going to make you beg; because I like that.”

Vega licked his lips, like savoring the moment before replying, “I’m game!”

And he could see how Shepard’s lips were curling in a nice smile, “I’m happy to hear that,” although it changed quickly into a wicked one.

And after seeing that; James knew that he probably shouldn’t feel so excited about this, but he couldn’t help it. He practically could see himself smirking in the reflection of John’s eyes. His body already reacting from the ideas that were flying through his head, _who says I don’t have stamina,_ maybe he was a little bit twisted too…

No. It wasn’t that; for neither of them.

It was only human nature. And whatever Shepard had in store for him, “a credit for your thoughts, James,” it was going to be a hell of a ride.


End file.
